mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
The Plane of Metal
Run TWV0YWwNCg .txt Extracting archive data... Compiling... Compiling... Compiling Complete. The following data on the plane currently designated 4d 65 74 61 6c 0d 0a is classified under the restriction level of 27F. Only those with a clearance level of the same or higher may access this data. Any unauthorized attempts to do so will have the full retaliatory countermeasures of the Modron council brought down upon them. .... .... ... ... .. . Log: Central Cog Rotation #10092015810523921095172391. Time on Prime Material: 1342 PBR, 3rd Deathmoon, 12:05:21 First contact with plane is made. Scouting party of three (3) Tridrones sent in for initial reconnaissance and data reclamation. Contacts with indigenous inhabitants of the plane are initially tame; upon requesting documentation or alternative assent from community leader to convene with high-ranking modrons with regards to legally acknowledging the existence of the plane quickly change the demeanour of the locals to hostility. The scouting party is dispatched, contact is lost. Log: Central Cog Rotation #10092015810523921095172392. Time on Prime Material: 1342 PBR, 4th Deathmoon, 24:00:00 Countermeasures taken immediately in the next day. Further scouting party of three (3) Tridrones, two (2) Quadrones, and one (1) Pentadrone sent with the intentions of detaining offending planar inhabitants guilty of the destruction of previous modrons. Party was sent into a small villiage in the southeast of the plane. Initial contact is met with curiosity, however, after intentions were clearly outlined, the inhabitants immediately banded together and fought off the second party as well. Further exploration will be conducted in later rotations, plane designated as a class 'B' location; excercise extreme caution, see 'Planar Travel Designations' page 167 with regards to safety measures. Log: Central Cog Rotation #10092015810523921095172494. Time on Prime Material: 1359 PBR, 42nd Lifemoon, 24:00:00 Case of unidentified plane reopened after classification issues and paperwork filed. The Council deems that the plane be regarded as enemies of Mechanus until further notification. Further information-gathering tactics are to be completed in a guerilla gashion. Twenty-five (25) Pentadrones and five (5) Zelekhut Inevitables sent for reconnaissance on the plane. The group was divided into five sections. Every further sixty (60) rotations will see a reinforcement of the previously listed thirty (30) troops for further scouting. Periodic information regarding the location knowledge discovered during operations will be recorded below. Particularly important information will be appended to this log when necessary. Log: Central Cog Rotation #10092015810523921095172536 Time on Prime Material: 1360 PBR, 20th Lifemoon, 24:00:00 After reaching eighty-two percent (82%) casualty rate on the regularly sent modron and inevitable scouting parties, the plane has been placed under full lockdown under the complete consensus of the Modron council. Further planar travel will be impossible without a clearance level of 36T. A planar lockdown ritual enacted by Primus has been put in place- all attempts to open planar portals or otherwise shift planes to plane 4d 65 74 61 6c 0d 0a will be fore- stalled by a wall of reflective metal formed of the energy pools. In addition, the one planar channel left open for those with the previously mentioned clearance level of 36T will be strictly regulated by the Tertians. Also of note, a strongly Lawful force has been detected present on the plane. Attempts to make contact were initially unsuccessful, however, small illusory 'recordings' have been used to give instruction to the Modrons for the purposes of making contact with the being. Updates on contact with this being will be posted here as it progresses. Somewhere out there, in the vast multiverse, there exists a plane that is home to the powerful and encompassing force of the Metal. It straddles the material and astral, but is secluded from all of the other planes in the great ring, by some form of planar lockdown. Home to scantily clad women, mountains of fire and ice, dense forests and lakes of black oil, this plane is a home for wanderers, tradesmen, and most of all, performers. Its highly chaotic bent, however, may be problematic to many of the more lawful-inclined planes of the Ring, hence why this entry in the vaults of knowledge of Mechanus even exists- were the denizens of this plane to break loose, there would be all sorts of issues, to put it lightly. Gender Equality Despite their oversexualization, women are very nearly reaching the point of gender equality, and in some cases, have already made it. Children growing up in Italhamara are not subject to any gender bias, as the near-utopian city's tight policies with regards to tolerance and the like have hastened the process. In general, most jobs are available to people of either gender, and most social and cultural norms are similarly open- most differences at this point stem from simple tradition, such as a male taking the front seat of a motorcyle, with the woman riding along behind him. (An iconic image with regards to motorcycles, although often subverted if the female is a superior driver.) Sexualization of the gender is viewed similarly, with such races as the amazons of the Elder Wilds preferring their.. simple garb for both traditional rituals and the ease of stealth in the heavily wooded areas. Studies have been undertaken time and time again, and findings are often consistent; women are just as dangerous/brutal/possess the same Metal calibre as men, oftentimes exceeding them. The most famous of these studies is the one conducted by one Edrick Grey, in which he tried to subvert the current views of women by bringing them into biased testing locations. His testing results left him with no less than thirteen broken bones, several stab wounds, and a feeling of resounding failure. Unfortunately, sexism is still prevalent in many places. Aside from the researcher mentioned above, many cities on the plane have a prevalence of people that feel that women still must work to claim their rightful place in society. However, if any of these people are stupid enough to open their mouths about it in more tolerant locations such as Italhamara, they will immediately have their faces caved in, usually by the nearest male- this is seen as an act of mercy, oddly enough, best summarized by Philosopher and Lyricist Johnathan “Stonesplitter” Lightman. “When you’re taunting a person in a truck to hit you, and you get run down by a car instead, you had best damn be thankful for it.”